1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a phase shift mask, a patterning method using the phase shift mask, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the patterning method.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a phase shift mask for manufacturing a display panel, a patterning method using the phase shift mask, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the patterning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has various advantageous characteristics such as thin thickness, lightweight, low power consumption, etc. Thus, the LCD apparatus has been widely used in various devices such as a monitor, a note personal computer, a cellular phone, etc. The LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image by using an optical transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.